Crucifico
by oconel
Summary: La vida de Harry ha sido destruida y las posibilidades de que sane alguna vez son mínimas. Draco tiene sus propios planes. Post-guerra. Slash


Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para monkeypuppet. Es un songfic basado en la canción Crucify de Tori Amos. Ni la canción ni los personajes son míos, y no saco un duro de ninguna de las dos cosas.

**Calificación:** R (violencia y sexo implícitos)

**Personajes:** Harry, Draco

**AN:** Mi primer songfic. He tomado algunas de las reglas de los Mortífagos del fic de phoebephoenix's "Trapped Behind The Window" (I love you girl). Gracias a phoebephoenix and vjlaqem: Sois unas betas geniales. Algunos personajes están muertos al comienzo de la historia y el slash está en el aire... ¡¡¡¡Esto es un borrador!!!! Así que estoy segura de que tiene mil fallos. Contadme lo que encontréis. 

**Crucifico**

El Callejón Diagón había cambiado tanto que Harry Potter no era capaz de reconocer ninguna tienda. Era como el Callejón Knocturn que recordaba: sucio, lleno de gente desconfiada, y rebosante de barro. Entró en la primera taberna que vio, ya que parecía imposible encontrar El Caldero Chorreante, y trató de ignorar el agrio olor a vómito, whiskey de fuego y un olor dulzón del que prefería desconocer el origen.

Había un par de magos borrachos en la barra y más gente bebiendo repartida en mesas tomando un brebaje azul. Harry se sentó en una mesa en la esquina de la sala, donde la luz era más suave, y dejó su petate en el suelo. Un hombre mugriento que estaba bebiendo un par de mesas más allá, miró interesado la bolsa de Harry, así que éste decidió colocarla debajo de la silla, entre sus piernas y el muro. Contenía sus viejas túnicas del colegio, además de las de Ron y Hermione, su inútil varita… Era estúpido, pero Harry no quería deshacerse de esas cosas aunque los recuerdos que le traían eran dolorosamente vívidos. 

Una vieja bruja rubia, con una bandeja sucia de madera bajo el brazo, se contoneó hacia la mesa de Harry, le ofreció una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora y le preguntó qué iba a ser. 

—Una cerveza de mantequilla y una tarta de calabaza, por favor—, pidió evitando mirarla a los ojos. 

La camarera le miró asombrada. —¡Un chico educado!— Miró hacia el hombre de la barra y gritó, —¡Eh, tú! ¡Deberías aprender modales de él!— Luego batió sus pestañas hacia Harry y se le acercó, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él, ofreciéndole así una buena vista de sus pechos. —Tenemos habitaciones libres arriba, cariño—. Su proximidad sobresaltó a Harry, que sintió la necesidad de empujar su silla hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo; se daba cuenta de que si lo hiciera se encontraría atrapado contra el muro de todos modos. Un pánico le subió por el pecho y Harry sintió que se le secaba la boca. Ella se acercó aún más y le cogió un mechón de pelo, apartándoselo de la cara y colocándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo. La bruja no parecía darse cuenta del estremecimiento de Harry o quizá no lo entendió correctamente. —Deberías cortarte el pelo, amorcito—. La voz de la mujer estaba adquiriendo una dulzura que no le gustaba, mientras que Harry se sentía incapaz de irse; sus bocas estaban separadas por unos pocos centímetros. —Estoy segura de que tienes unos ojos preciosos debajo de esa cortina negra, cariño—. 

Durante la juventud de Harry, seguramente la habría parado hacía rato, pero ahora no podía; no estaba habituado a ello porque durante mucho tiempo no le había estado permitido hacer uso de su libertad. 

La bruja lanzó un grito apagado tan pronto como descubrió su frente y vio la cicatriz. Entonces se echó hacia atrás señalándole, temblando y tratando de recuperar la voz. —¡Ha-, Ha-, Harry-, HarryPotter!— gritó finalmente. El la miró y se dijo a si mismo que debía moverse, porque no sabía qué podía pasar. Debía largarse corriendo. Rápido. Echó un vistazo a los habituales del bar que se habían callado totalmente. Miraban al joven de la esquina que estaba inmóvil observando a la camarera de modo inexpresivo. Harry comprobó si alguno de los clientes había sacado una varita, pero nadie parecía haberlo hecho. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía salir del local así que agarro el petate y se levantó. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, primero con dificultad y luego cada vez más rápido. Nadie trató de pararle al principio, pero cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que una maldición acertaba cerca de su cabeza. 

_Every finger in the room is pointing at me_

I wanna spit in their faces

Then I get afraid what that could bring

I got a bowling ball in my stomach

I got a desert in my mouth

Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now

No se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo; corriendo lejos de la taberna; escapando de su pasado; tratando de negar quien era y lo que había ocurrido hacía siete años. 

oOo

Harry encontró otro bar que ofrecía habitaciones, y pidió que le llevasen la comida y bebida a su habitación, donde podría estar solo, sin preocuparse de miradas entrometidas. La habitación era pequeña y mugrienta, con una pequeña ventana que daba a un Callejón Diagón que no podía reconocer. 

La habitación tenía su propio baño, pero las baldosas descoloridas, las quemaduras en el suelo, y las grietas en el espejo no le hacían sentir cómodo ni seguro. Ni que fuera a estarlo nunca. Se remojó la cara y estudió su reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose quién era el hombre de veinticinco años que le devolvía la mirada, y por qué sus ojos parecían los de un animal perseguido. Su pelo era tan largo como lo había sido el de Sirius, y ese recuerdo le hizo sentirse incómodo; ahora mismo, no se sentía tan atrevido como lo había sido su padrino… Harry decidió cortarse el pelo tan pronto como pudiera. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, así que la abrió esperando la cena pero no había nadie, así que miró el pasillo y comprobó que no había ninguna persona a la vista. Se encogió de hombros y empujó la puerta. Estaba cerca de la cama cuando la puerta se paró, ligeramente entreabierta y luego se abrió completamente. 

—¿No sabes dónde estás, verdad? 

Esa voz. Había oído esa voz tantas veces que no podía olvidarla. Harry se giró hacia el marco de la puerta que estaba vacío, y retrocedió un poco. Oyó unos pasos suaves y la puerta se cerró detrás del visitante invisible. El cuerpo de Harry se congeló esperando una maldición, una orden o ambas. Su mente conocía las reglas y su cuerpo obedecía automáticamente. Nadie niega nada a un Mortífago. 

Una capa de invisibilidad se deslizó hasta el suelo, revelando un rostro que conocía. '_Dime lo que quieres y déjame en paz_,' pensó Harry, pero ese no era el procedimiento: 

'_Espera. Espera y escucha. Haz lo que se te dice. Y puede, sólo puede, que vuelvas a tu habitación a llorar en soledad. O puede que prefiramos verte llorar aquí, luchando contra un boggart con docenas de rostros. Porque sabemos que nunca podrás derrotarlo_.' 

Afortunadamente esos tiempos habían pasado hace algún tiempo: Voldemort se había aburrido de reírse de él, de romperle, de su bufón personal. Ya no era divertido ver el mismo espectáculo una y otra vez; así que los últimos tres años, Harry sólo había sido llamado para celebrar el aniversario de la victoria del Señor Oscuro; pero sí que había recibido visitas en su celda, y cuando le habían puesto en libertad esperaba haberse librado de ellas. Obviamente, se había equivocado totalmente. 

—Esta no es una zona segura y no puedes defenderte. 

Era verdad. Harry sabía que sin magia no estaba seguro en ningún sitio, pero no mostró ninguna emoción. Estaba acostumbrado a oír la verdad por boca de Mortífagos: '_Eres un asesino; no pudiste salvar a tus amigos y tú sigues con vida; no tienes poderes, Potter, sin magia no eres nada…_' 

Harry no contestó: no se suponía que debiera hacerlo. 

Malfoy avanzó hacia él y alzó la barbilla de Harry para que este le mirara a los ojos. Harry desvió la mirada. 

—Puedes hablar—. La voz de Malfoy era suave y no sonó como una orden. 

La verdad es que no le había ordenado muchas cosas desde que había visto a Harry derrumbado la primera vez: tendido en el suelo de la mazmorra después de una visita de Narcissa. Draco había entrado para reírse de él pensando que le encontraría de pie en medio de la iluminada habitación —para molestar su sueño lo más posible—, mirando desafiante a sus enemigos. Sin embargo Harry Potter había estado hecho un ovillo en una esquina, llorando, avergonzado, desnudo y sangrando. Voldemort y sus secuaces sólo habían necesitado un año para destrozar su espíritu y ese tiempo había hecho pensar a Draco que nunca lo conseguirían, que Potter era demasiado fuerte para ellos. Obviamente, no era así. Malfoy había tenido náuseas al ver la escena, no porque su enemigo estaba avergonzado, desnudo y sangrando —había visto eso en ocasiones anteriores— sino porque Harry estaba hecho un ovillo, abrazándose a si mismo, actuando finalmente como un animal atrapado; ya no era el rebelde que les hacía frente. Estaba asustado, herido y horrorizado; su mirada estaba perdida, mirando a un bulto tirado en el suelo. Luna Lovegood. Narcissa había conseguido que la Imperius funcionase en Harry y le había obligado a estrangular a su amiga, y luego había dejado el cuerpo en la mazmorra, para que el Potter pudiera ver lo que acababa de hacer. 

Harry tenía entonces 19 años. 

_I've been looking for a saviour in these dirty streets _

Looking for a saviour underneath these dirty sheets 

I've been raising up my hands 

Drive another nail in 

Just what God needs 

One more victim

—Potter, eres libre. Puedes decir lo que quieras—. La noticia no parecía hacer mella. Draco se dio cuenta que sanar a Potter iba a ser un asunto largo y difícil. Ya lo había sospechado, así que trató algo distinto. —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? 

—Cenar, señor—. La respuesta fue automática. 

—No me llames eso—, espetó Draco. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tratamiento, pero lo aborrecía cuando provenía de Potter. Debía haber algún modo de hacerle entender que era libre ahora. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Quieres que salga de la habitación? 

Harry dudó, —No lo sé—. Era cierto, no quería un Mortífago cerca, pero Malfoy era el único ser que le había hablado en los últimos dos o tres años, por otro lado podía ser una trampa, puede que quisieran divertirse a su costa de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que tenía que haber dicho que no, si ese era el caso. 

Malfoy no parecía molesto por la respuesta e hizo un gesto afirmativo. —¿Sabes que…?— Un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió. 

Abrió y se encontró con un hombre muy delgado, con unas ropas grasientas, que llevaba una bandeja llena de comida. En cuanto vio a Draco, el hombre comenzó a gritar a Harry que se había quedado inmóvil, —¡Eh! Pediste una habitación para uno. ¡Dejé bien claro que no admitía visitantes así que vas a tener que pagar si éste se va a quedar! —Draco, con una sonrisa altanera, agarró la bandeja y la situó en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama, mientras el hombre seguía gritando, —¡sabía que no me gustaban tus pintas!— Entonces Malfoy se situó en la puerta, entre el hombre y Harry. —Odio que la gente trate de timarme y…— Draco sacó su varita con la mano izquierda y se apartó un mechón de pelo a un lado de la cara, mientras hacía esto, el tabernero pudo ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco y el anillo que le señalaba como Mortífago de alto rango. —Lo… Lo… Lo siento, señor. Yo…no lo sabía… A veces la gente…— El tabernero hizo una reverencia con los ojos fijos en la varita. —Lo siento mucho ¿Querrían algo más? Paga la casa, por supuesto. 

—Trae whiskey de fuego—, ordenó Malfoy y cerró la puerta con un golpe, luego se giró y se ocupó de Harry. —Cena, debes estar cansado. 

Harry afirmó imperceptiblemente, se sentó en la cama y empezó a comer. Estaba acostumbrado a que le observaran todo el tiempo y a no tener privacidad, de modo que no parecía molesto por la presencia de Draco. 

—Lo que te quería preguntar antes es lo siguiente: ¿Sabes que no puedes salir del mundo mágico, verdad?—Harry dejó de comer y observó a Malfoy confundido. —¿No te lo dijeron? ¡Bastardos! Si sales del mundo mágico morirás, te lanzaron un hechizo antes de dejarte en libertad. Probablemente pensaron que sería más divertido si te enterases por tu cuenta. 

Harry se había estremecido al oír el insulto. No había estado dirigido a él, sino a los Mortífagos… Malfoy era uno de ellos ¿cómo era posible? ¿Era algún tipo de juego? '_Puede que esto no sea real_,' pensó, '_puede que esté bajo los efectos de una maldición…_' Malfoy vio la duda en los ojos de Harry y se preguntó si podía contarle lo que estaba pasando, si podía confiar en una mente tan maltrecha, y decidió esperar. 

Llamaron de nuevo a la habitación y Draco abrió la puerta, arrancó la botella de las manos del tabernero, y cerró sin decir palabra, luego comenzó a beber directamente de la misma mientras Harry terminaba su comida. —Bien, te llevaré a un sitio seguro, pero primero debes terminarte la cena y descansar. Volveré mañana—. Harry miró a Mafoy mientras abría la puerta y antes de irse decía, —pondré un hechizo en la puerta de modo que nadie pueda entrar. Ya te he dicho que este no es un vecindario muy agradable—. Y con eso se marchó, dejando una botella casi vacía en el suelo. 

Harry terminó su comida y se dejó caer en la cama pensando que, irónicamente, iba a pasar su primera noche en libertad encerrado. 

oCo

Cuando la Marca Tenebrosa empezó a arder para que compareciera ante el Señor Oscuro, Malfoy tenía una idea de lo que le iba a preguntar. Se arrodilló frente a Lord y Lady Voldemort, inclinó su cabeza y esperó a que se le concediera permiso para moverse, aunque las primeras palabras que escuchó fueron: 

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?— Con los ojos fijos en el suelo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, Draco oyó a Voldemort levantarse y no puedo evitar un escalofrío. 

—¿Qué he hecho, mi señor?— Nada más terminar esta frase, la palabra _Crucio_ atravesó sus oídos y su efecto laceró su cuerpo. Sintió que su pecho se estaba desgarrando y sus extremidades se separaban del tronco. De repente todo paró y Draco permaneció tumbado en el suelo, jadeando, mientras un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Narcissa, sentada al lado de Voldemort, miraba indiferente a su hijo, que sabía que no le podía ayudar. 

—No trates de pasarte de listo conmigo, Malfoy. Levántate—. Unos ojos grises miraron a unos rojos inexpresivamente. No había siquiera dolor en ellos. —¿Por qué estabas con Harry Potter esta noche?— 

—Hoy es el aniversario, señor—, respondió, pero eso no pareció complacer al Señor Oscuro que estaba mirando con curiosidad a uno de sus Mortífagos más valiosos. —Mató a mi padre hace siete años. Quería que lo recordase y sufriera. 

—Has estado visitando la celda de Potter una vez a la semana durante estos años, ¿no es así?— Draco sabía cuando debía mentir, y esta no era una de esas ocasiones, ni el hombre que tenía en frente podía ser engañado fácilmente, así que asintió. —¿También fue la muerte de tu padre la causa de tus visitas? 

—No señor. Quería asegurarme que seguía destruido y derrotado—. Esa no era toda la verdad, por supuesto, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente. 

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Voldemort parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. —Tu madre ha hablado con Pansy—. A Draco no le gustó el cambio de tema pero trató de no mostrarlo. —Dice que no eres un…buen marido—. Voldemort estaba hablando despacio de modo deliberado, esperando ver qué efecto producían sus palabras en su hijastro. 

—Tiene dos mocosos, ¿qué más quiere? ¿Ser como los Weasleys?— La voz de Draco era firme, pero su tono destilaba veneno. La próxima vez que viera a Pansy, se iba a arrepentir de lo que había dicho. —Sabe que la odio, ¿de verdad espera que vaya a su alcoba? 

—Puede que _yo_ quiera que tengáis más hijos—, dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras, y esperó a la reacción de su siervo. 

—Lo haré si ese es su deseo, amo—. Draco odiaba cada segundo de su esclavitud, se odiaba a sí mismo por aceptarla, y odiaba a Potter por no ser capaz de resistir en su lucha frente a ella. 

—Ya veremos, ya veremos—. Otra pausa. ¿Por qué este hombre era tan teatral? —¿Y qué pasa con Potter? 

—Perdón, mi señor, no se de qué…— Los ojos rojos centellearon con malicia, mostrando una clara amenaza. Malfoy se dio cuenta de qué quería decir su amo. —No. Nunca—, respondió con firmeza. 

Hubo una larga pausa y el Señor Oscuro parecía estar sopesando la respuesta. Malfoy pensó que la siguiente pregunta lógica era '¿por qué?' conociendo el comportamiento de muchos de los Mortífagos hacia los prisioneros. Desconocía si su amo sabía que nunca había sido uno de ellos. —Quiero que recuerdes a quién sirves, Malfoy, y que odio la debilidad—. Draco asintió y vio a Voldemort hacer un gesto que normalmente quería decir que podía irse; cuando estaba haciendo una reverencia de nuevo para marcharse, Voldemort habló de nuevo, —Mientras tanto, _¡Crucio!_ Recuerda que no admito la traición—. Malfoy no esperaba la maldición esta vez, y calló en el suelo mientras sentía que su cuerpo se desgarraba, todos los huesos rompiéndose y todas las terminaciones nerviosas enviando señales de dolor a un cerebro al que la magia no permitía desmayarse. No se dio cuenta de que estaba chillando hasta que la maldición cesó y sintió la garganta dolorida. 

_Why do we crucify ourselves? _

Everyday 

I crucify myself 

And nothing I do is good enough for you 

Crucify myself 

Everyday 

I crucify myself 

My heart is sick of bein' 

I said my heart is sick of bein' in 

Chains 

Chains

Malfoy avanzó por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Quería dejar el lugar lo antes posible. Su cuerpo seguía temblando por la maldición que había durado lo suficiente para ser considerada un castigo real en vez de una advertencia normal, lo que quería decir que Voldemort estaba realmente enfadado con Draco, y probablemente tenía suerte de seguir vivo. 

—¡Draco! Draco, espera—, Narcissa agarró el brazo de su hijo y le obligó a mirarla a la cara. —¿Qué estás haciendo?— inquirió. 

—Voy a casa a darle a Pansy su merecido. Debería ser más lista que eso—. Por un momento se preguntó si tenía la familia que se merecía. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? La próxima vez le diré a nuestro amo que te castigue más a fondo a ver si recobras el sentido—. Malfoy simplemente la observó preguntándose si se estaba vendiendo a Voldemort sólo para mantener su poder y ser admirada. —Está celosa y eso la hace peligrosa. 

—Creo que ella es quien debería estar asustada—, dijo y trató en vano de liberar su brazo. 

—No la subestimes. Convenció a nuestro amo para que liberara a Potter. 

Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, estaba totalmente confundido. —¿Por qué debería…? 

Su madre le interrumpió, —Ya te lo he dicho: está celosa. Se enteró de que nuestro amo quería a Potter vivo para demostrar a todo el mundo que su victoria era completa. Pansy pensó que _mostrárselo_ al mundo era una idea mejor. 

—¿Quieres decir que lo hizo para alejarle de mí?— Draco soltó una carcajada; su mujer estaba definitivamente loca. —¡Madre, esa mujer es más estúpida de lo que pensaba!— Narcisa le miró con curiosidad y el añadió con un resoplido, —celosa de Potter, ¡Qué estúpida! 

—Draco soy tu madre y no he dicho esto antes porque nunca pensé que te pondrías en ridículo, pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo: si en algún momento me deshonras frente a nuestro amo, te mataré yo misma—. Malfoy estaba completamente sorprendido frente a este arrebato, pero sabía que su madre hablaba en serio. Siempre había sido más ambiciosa que una madre cariñosa. 

—No me conoces—, siseó Draco y liberó su brazo de su garra de un tirón. —En absoluto. 

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para coger la red flú a su casa la oyó decir,—mejor que tu mismo. 

Eso le hizo cambiar su opinión sobre lo que debía hacer. 

oOo

Draco usó la red flú para ir a una casa en el Callejón Diagón donde sabía que nadie haría preguntas o diría nada sobre su presencia, porque la discreción era una de las claves del negocio. Dejó algo de oro a la bruja de la puerta con un guiño y se marchó. 

El callejón parecía vacío, pero descubrió a un hombre frente a la taberna. Desde la posición de Draco, podía ver la ventana de Harry y la distancia para aparecerse era más que adecuada. No necesitaría ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo, debería ser cuidadoso con con el uso de la magia si no quería ser visto. 

Un chasquido cruzó la habitación de Harry, y Malfoy se apareció en medio de ella. Observó que la cama estaba vacía aunque las sábanas estaban desordenadas y la bolsa seguía en el suelo. Draco se estaba empezando a preguntar su alguien había pasado sus barreras mágicas cuando oyó un ruido y vio a Potter. Estaba durmiendo en el suelo, al lado de la ventana. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo? ¿No me has oído aparecerme?— Draco agitó a Harry hasta que se despertó. —¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿La libertad no te sienta bien? 

—Yo…— dijo Harry lentamente. 

—¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el suelo? 

—No podía dormir en la cama; estoy acostumbrado al suelo—. Draco se le quedó mirando sin creer lo que oía, aunque tenía que admitir que podía tener sentido. 

—De acuerdo. Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos—. Malfoy agarró la botella de whiskey de fuego que ahora estaba vacía, y dijo, —_Portus_—. Luego dudó un momento y miró a Harry. —Te acuerdas de cómo se usa uno de estos, ¿verdad? 

—Sí se…, Malfoy. 

Draco asintió y dijo, —espera un minuto. Déjame tu petate y tu capa—. Harry hizo lo que se le decía y recibió el transportador. —Allí estarás a salvo; no tardaré nada en estar contigo. Sólo tengo que hacerme cargo de una gente que hay ahí fuera. 

Una sombra de duda cruzó la cara de Harry cuando tocó el dispositivo y desapareció. La habitación seguía estando oscura y desde la ventana Malfoy podía ver un par de Mortífagos acechando la taberna. Se subió la capucha de la capa de Harry, se echó la bolsa al hombro y dejó la habitación. 

Esos hombres estaban muertos pero todavía no lo sabían. 

oNo

Malfoy Manor estaba muy tranquila cuando Draco llegó. Había utilizado un viejo transportador familiar: un anillo con forma de serpiente. Un elfo doméstico apareció rápidamente para cogerle la capa y la bolsa de Harry de las manos, y ofrecerle la cena. Draco ordenó al elfo que llevara las cosas a su habitación privada y se dirigió ágilmente a la habitación de Pansy. Ella siempre cerraba con llave, pero nada en aquella casa podía desobedecer la orden directa de un Malfoy. 

Pansy estaba durmiendo en una cama con dosel, sin ser consciente en absoluto de la presencia de su marido en la habitación. Llevaba un camisón negro, tan fino que su cuerpo se dibujaba sin ninguna dificultad aunque era opaco. Draco movió su varita y unas cuerdas aparecieron y ataron los pies y manos de Pansy a la cama, mientras ella se despertaba enfurecida. 

—¿Qué dem…?— Se interrumpió mirando la cara de Malfoy, quien tenía una mueca desdeñosa en sus labios. 

—¿Qué pasa, _querida_? ¿Un marido no puede visitar a su mujer por la noche?— Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba a la cama. 

Pansy se le quedó mirando con odio. —Vete. Fuera. 

El sonrió aún más y se sentó a los pies de la cama. —No, _querida_—, dijo del modo más empalagoso posible esa palabra, decidido a conseguir de todo esto el mayor placer posible. —He estado hablando con nuestro amo—. Ella se quedó paralizada cuando sintió el pulgar de Draco en su tobillo, haciendo pequeños círculos en una piel que de pronto estaba congelada. El resto de su mano siguió con suavidad. —Creo que puede que quiera que tengamos otro hijo—. Lentamente los dedos ascendieron por la cara interna de la pierna. 

—¿Puede? 

—Bueno, _querida_—, Draco podía sentir que la respiración de Pansy estaba volviéndose irregular, y se felicitó a sí mismo por recordar lo que debía hacer. —Creo que alguien le ha dicho que yo podía estar traicionando la causa…— Sus dedos habían llegado a la rodilla y Pansy se estremeció aunque no podía estar seguro de si era sólo de miedo. 

—Y…— Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y Draco estaba disfrutando cada momento. —¿Por qué iba a pensar algo así? 

Malfoy se acercó a un más a ella, sus dedos acariciando ahora su muslo, provocándola. La temperatura de su piel había subido en esa parte de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella, lentamente, observándola intensamente. Su respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada. Draco sonrió para sí mismo y la susurró a la oreja, —si vuelves a hablar a mi madre de nuestra vida privada, puedes estar segura de que acabarás en San Mungo, porque pasarás todo un día bajo la Cruciatus—. Pansy contempló horrorizada a Draco mientras éste se levantaba. —Se que no tienes suficiente poder para decirle al Señor Oscuro lo que debe hacer—. Luego la miró con satisfacción y dijo, —duerme bien. _Querida_.— Y salió de la habitación dejándola atada 

_Got a kick for a dog beggin' for love_

oEo

La Madriguera había sido un lugar feliz, pero ahora estaba totalmente abandonado, debido a que los Weasleys estaban ahora muertos o en prisión. La casa parecía una ruina, o un fantasma, bajo la luz de la luna. 

Draco abrió la puerta, que crujió por falta de uso, y entró en la casa. No podía ver ninguna luz. 

—¿Potter?— llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta. —_Lumos_—. Empezó a buscar a Harry. No podía estar muy lejos, ¿verdad? Draco miró varias habitaciones y decidió ir al piso de arriba. En el pasillo vio un bulto en el suelo, al lado de una de las habitaciones. Una cabeza inclinada sobre las rodillas y la espalda moviéndose ligeramente. —¿Potter? 

Harry se levantó rápidamente y miró fijamente a un punto encima del hombro de Malfoy. —¿Sí, señor? 

—¿Qué…?— La varita iluminó la cara de Harry, mostrando sus lágrimas. Estaba temblando pero había aprendido a levantarse cuando se le llamaba. Malfoy entró en la habitación, bañada por la luna. En el muro opuesto, había dos sombras gemelas impresas sobre la pintura. Un halo oscuro rodeando un par de formas brillantes donde la maldición les había acertado. —Los gemelos Weasley—. Por un breve instante, una sombra cruzó los ojos de Potter y desapareció. —Murieron justo aquí. Lo hizo Voldemort en persona—. Malfoy miró los ojos de Harry esperando otra reacción, que no apareció. —Yo estuve aquí, Potter. ¿Lo sabías? 

—No,…Malfoy—. Algo parpadeó de nuevo. 

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Draco se apoyó descuidadamente en el muro, al lado de la puerta. 

—¿Quieres pegarme, Potter? 

—No, Malfoy—. Harry estaba contemplando algún lugar dentro de la habitación y había dejado de temblar. 

—¡No me digas estupideces, Potter! Murieron ahí mismo, tratando de defenderse contra cinco Mortífagos, uno de ellos el Señor Oscuro en persona. ¿Seguro que quieres que te cuente esto?— Harry trató de mantener la vista fija en el interior de la habitación, aunque en sus ojos apareció la duda. —De acuerdo entonces. Estaban solos en la casa cuando llegamos. Tú ya llevabas un par de meses en prisión en aquel tiempo—. Malfoy agarró la cara de Harry y la giró. —Me gusta que la gente me mire a los ojos cuando hablo, Potter, de otro modo me da la impresión de que no me están escuchando—. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco vio que la duda estaba ahí, sólo necesitaba liberarla. —Corrieron a esta habitación. No se por qué, porque sabían que estaban atrapados desde el principio, pero trataron de retrasar sus muertes todo lo posible. Imagino que no esperaban que el Señor Oscuro les mantuviera vivos por diversión—. Los ojos de Harry brillaban de rabia, aunque nada más mostraba su ira. —Venga, Potter. Quieres pegarme. Puedes hacerlo. Eres. Libre. 

_I gotta have my suffering_

So that I can have my cross

La mente de Harry estaba tratando de pensar, luchando para parar su ira. Había sido un viejo juego de Mortífagos: le hacían perder el control y luego le castigaban por ello, pero de eso hacía tiempo, y no estaba seguro de si iba a fallar esta vez. Desvió la mirada y miró en la habitación de nuevo. 

—No—. Malfoy cogió a Harry de las mejillas y le obligo a mirarle de nuevo. —Si eres un cobarde que no va a hacer nada, por lo menos me vas a escuchar—. Había un fuego ardiendo sobre un fondo verde, y esta vez, permaneció allí. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho. —¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, los gemelos. Cuando llegamos aquí trataron de hacer frente al Señor Oscuro (Gryffindors hasta el final). Goyle padre lanzó una Imperius contra uno de ellos y… 

—¡No!— La palma de Harry golpeó el muro a la izquierda de la cabeza de Malfoy. —¡NO!— repitió, golpeando de nuevo con más fuerza. Luego fue el puño izquierdo. —¡ASESINO!— su voz se estaba volviendo ronca, y estaba comenzando a balbucear cosas incoherentes que no tenían ningún sentido. —Solounjodidoasesino…— Luego pegó una patada al muro. Draco se quedó quieto, esperando a ser golpeado. Harry tenía la mirada perdida y estaba pegando el muro sin clemencia. —Nunca…— Draco empezó a temer lo que había despertado en Potter, aunque fuese necesario. —¡Culpa mía!— El puñetazo fue todavía más fuerte esta vez, acompañado por el sonido de huesos al romperse. El brazo calló inerte a uno de los lados de su cuerpo. 

Harry sólo estaba utilizando ahora el puño izquierdo para pegar, y Malfoy se dio cuenta de que tenía que pararlo. —¡Potter!— Draco agarró el puño de Harry, que seguía golpeando la pared, y le inmovilizó contra el lado opuesto del pasillo, agarrándole por los hombros. —¡No fue culpa tuya! Estabas en prisión. 

—Sí lo fue…Confiaban en mí…Debía haberles salvado…— Harry estaba llorando desesperadamente y sus piernas le fallaron de modo que Draco era su único apoyo 

—Escúchame, Potter—. Deseó que éste le mirara a los ojos, pero no fue así. —Tuvieron mucha suerte de que hubieses matado a mi padre—. Había sido un susurro y Draco se preguntó si de verdad lo había dicho en alto, aunque había pensado que era cierto durante mucho tiempo. Durante la segunda guerra, su padre había sido más cruel que efectivo cuando se trataba de prisioneros: Había sabido cómo torturarles, pero cuando terminaba con ellos, la mayor parte de las veces no estaban lo suficientemente cuerdos o sanos cómo para hablar. 

Harry miró a Malfoy a los ojos y se preguntó que tipo de juego perverso era este. —¿A qué demonios estás jugando?— Su voz sonaba ronca y rota, y su cara estaba manchada por las huellas que habían dejado las lágrimas. 

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser tu mismo. No estoy jugando—. Draco maldijo a Dumbledore y a Voldemort en silencio, por poner el mundo sobre los hombros de Harry. Luego se maldijo a sí mismo por hacer lo mismo. 

—¿Por qué…? 

—Eres el único que puede matar a Voldemort, pero necesitas recuperar tu valor—. Malfoy permitió a Harry deslizarse hasta el suelo, y se arrodilló a su lado. Luego cogió la mano rota y comenzó a curarla. Todo el mundo había aprendido encantamientos curativos durante la guerra y los Mortífagos no habían sido una excepción, aunque las usaban menos frecuentemente que los seguidores de Dumbledore; a veces la Maldición Asesina era más eficaz que curar a alguien. La mirada sorprendida y desconfiada de Harry seguía fija en Malfoy, y le obligó a ser honesto al final. —No estoy jugando, Potter. Te estoy utilizando. Igual que Dumbledore. 

_I know a cat named Easter He says Will you ever learn? You're just an empty cage girl if you kill the bird._

oLo

Draco se apareció en la casa de Diagon Alley de nuevo, donde le conocían bastante bien. La mujer sentada en la entrada le saludó con una sonrisa y le ofreció un té que rechazó, aunque luego sí que aceptó un vaso de whiskey de fuego. La recepcionista le guió a un salón, decorado con exquisito gusto en diversos tonos de azul. Malfoy se acomodó en un sofá y esperó; no le apetecía volver a casa tan pronto. 

Un vampiro de pelo largo entró en la habitación y le sonrió; después de todo, Draco era uno de sus clientes más distinguidos. —Es un honor tenerle aquí, Señor Malfoy; hace bastante tiempo que no contábamos con su presencia. 

Draco se levantó y se dieron la mano. Le encantaba que le adularan y ciertamente le ayudaba a olvidar a Potter y lo que acababa de pasar hacía unos momentos. —Buenas noches, Bysshe. Hace bastante tiempo, en efecto. 

Bysshe nunca cuestionaba las razones de sus clientes, y sabía que este hombre en concreto apreciaba su discreción y la ausencia de preguntas. Este cliente era muy especial, aunque no por sus gustos (normales y extrañamente no sangrientos para ser un Mortífago) sino por sus motivaciones: Malfoy sólo iba cuando se sentía cansado, deprimido y culpable. No buscaba diversión, ni quería hablar de su vida. El sexo era un modo de escape, una forma de acallar su dolor. Inconscientemente, Bhysshe rozó sus colmillos con la lengua. Le hubiese gustado probar el sabor de esa sangre, hundirse en ese cuello y sentir la vida evaporarse. La sangre de la gente desesperada solía tener un toque amargo que Bysshe encontraba embriagador. Atajó esos pensamientos porque nunca había lastimado a un cliente, y tener problemas con los Mortífagos no era una buena idea, así que preguntó, —¿Qué podemos hacer por usted hoy? Tenemos unos hombres y mujeres muy agradables a su disposición. 

—Una mujer, Bysshe, ya que no puedo tenerte a tí—. Habían jugado a ese juego durante largo tiempo, y el vampiro sonrió educadamente. 

—¿Algo en particular? ¿Morena, rubia, pelirroja? 

—Rubia, por favor—, contestó Draco, tragando lo que quedaba de su whiskey de fuego. El vaso se rellenó solo tan pronto como tocó la mesa. 

—¿Alguna preferencia respecto a los ojos? Verdes, az… 

—Negros—, le cortó Malfoy. 

Bysshe sonrió y se distrajo momentáneamente mirando el cuello de Draco mientras éste se bebía el licor de un trago. —Como desee—. El vampiro hizo una ligera reverencia y añadió, —estará lista en un minuto. 

_I've been looking for a saviour in these dirty streets _

Looking for a saviour beneath these dirty sheets 

I've been raising up my hands 

Drive another nail in 

Got enough guilt to start 

My own religion

oOo

Draco volvió a La Madriguera una semana después. Había dejado a Potter suficiente comida y había encantado una habitación— según Harry la de Ginny—para que fuera un sitio agradable en el que dormir. 

Harry estaba en la cocina y, tan pronto como vio a Draco, paró de echar especias en un plato y se quedó inmóvil, mirando al suelo. Draco frunció el ceño decepcionado. 

—¡Potter!— saludó Draco. 

—¿Sí, señor? 

—¿No te había dicho que puedes mirarme y hablarme? 

—Sí, Malfoy—, dijo Harry, pero mantuvo su actitud. 

—Relájate, Harry—. La voz de Draco sonaba muy cansada y se dejó caer en una silla. Los hombros de Harry parecieron relajarse ligeramente. —¿Qué estás cocinando? 

—Arroz, con algo de carne y especias. 

—¿Debería volver más tarde? Quiero decir, pareces ocupado. 

Harry sopesó la respuesta con cuidado, dinalmente miró a Draco a los ojos y le dijo, —No me fío de ti. 

Draco se quedó boquiabierto y luego rió. —Imagino que no deberías. Me marcho entonces—. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—Espera—. La mano de Malfoy, que estaba ya en el pomo, se detuvo. Draco miró a Harry de modo inquisitivo, pero no consiguió una respuesta. 

—¿Qué, Potter? 

Hubo una pausa en la que Harry no parecía dispuesto a contestar, en vez de eso estaba mirando al suelo intensamente. 

—Potter, ¿puedo volver a visitarte? 

Éste asintió como sólo respuesta y se giró hacia la cacerola. Cuando oyó a Draco marcharse, Harry apagó la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y puso la cabeza entre las manos. 

Harry estaba solo, avergonzado de que la única compañía que podía tener era la del mismo Mortífago que veía en prisión. Draco le había visitado regularmente allí, le leía libros y le había hecho sentir libre por breves instantes. Otras veces se sentaba a su lado en el suelo de la mazmorra y simplemente permanecía allí. Sin Hablar. Harry no sabía que a veces Draco se le quedaba mirando sin ninguna razón, porque él estaba mirando al suelo, como se suponía que debía hacer. Era cierto que Harry no se fiaba, pero también sentía que no tenía otra elección si quería vivir. 

_Why do we crucify ourselves? _

Everyday 

I crucify myself 

And nothing I do is good enough for you 

Crucify myself 

Everyday 

I crucify myself 

My heart is sick of bein' 

I said my heart is sick of bein' in 

Chains 

Chains

Una semana tras otra Malfoy visitó a Harry, animándole a continuar trabajando en la casa en la que Harry había pintado y arreglado algunas partes, aunque quedaba mucho que hacer. Todo ese trabajo parecía haberle ayudado a mejorar su estado mental. Su relación era extraña. Harry no era capaz de olvidar su cautividad con facilidad y a veces seguía usando la palabra "señor" y evitaba la Mirada de Draco. Aún así, estaba recuperando la confianza en sí mimo. 

Por otro lado, Malfoy sabía que Voldemort no se fiaba de él tanto como solía y había sido relegado de su trabajo de alto rango. Un par de Mortífagos había muerto en Diagon Alley lanzándose maldiciones entre ellos. Deberían haber estado vigilando a Harry Potter, pero en vez de eso se habían enfrentado en un duelo, matándose mutuamente al final. Uno de ellos había caído de una altura considerable y el otro se había quemado totalmente. Draco había sido investigado por orden de su madre, pero desde Hogwarts había ido a su casa. Por otro lado, el Señor Oscuro estaba cada vez más preocupado por el paradero de Potter y nadie parecía capaz de encontrarle. 

Pansy trató una y otra vez de saber donde Draco pasaba el tiempo, pero lo más que consiguió saber es que a veces iba a una casa de Diagon Alley con una dudosa reputación. Crabbe solía ir allí también, y la dijo que había visto a su marido un par de veces en los últimos tres meses. Pansy estaba furiosa y fue a ver a Bysshe, quien estuvo encantador con ella, pero no le dijo nada sobre Draco. Los problemas de sus clientes podían ayudar al negocio, pero eran privados. 

La primavera llevó lentamente al verano y los días se hicieron más calurosos. Un día Draco fue a la Madriguera con una caja y se la dio a Harry. 

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— dijo alegremente. Había descubierto que encontraba paz cuando visitaba a Potter, le veía recuperarse, y pensaba que por una vez estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

Harry cogió la caja. —Gracias—. Era pesada, así que la dejó en la mesa y la abrió. Había una daga de plata dentro, cuyo mango estaba tallado con runas que brillaban levemente. —¿Qué? 

—Es la Daga de Transfusión—. Draco se sentó y Harry hizo lo mismo. —Te ayudará si quieres recuperar tu magia. 

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza y miró fijamente a Malfoy. —¿Cómo? 

—Transfiere magia de una persona a otra, pero tiene que ser la misma magia—. Harry no parecía comprender lo que estaba oyendo. —Voldemort te robó tu magia y la guardó en su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose más poderoso al hacerlo—. Harry recordaba ese momento perfectamente; había sido un ritual de Magia Oscura usado habitualmente en la Edad Media. Se necesitaba la muerte de un Muggle y rociar a ambos magos con su sangre. Podía recordar todavía los gritos; sangre pegajosa por todo su cuerpo, el sabor en su boca, los cánticos y el dolor. El dolor cuando la magia comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, la agonía al respirar una vez que la magia le había sido arrancada. Había estado tan exhausto que no había sido capaz de moverse en una semana. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que apuñalar a Voldemort—, Draco se estremeció, —para recuperar mi magia?— Harry estaba a punto de reír. 

—Le matarás al hacerlo—. La mirada de Malfoy era casi una súplica. 

_Please be_

—No. 

—Puedes hacerlo. Tú eres el único que puede vencerlo, me lo dijo Granger. 

_Save me_

Draco se dio cuenta de que hablar de ella había sido un error. Habían fingido la mayor parte del tiempo que no había nada fuera de la Madriguera, y que Malfoy nunca había hecho daño a un amigo de Potter. —Creo que deberías irte. 

Malfoy asintió y se fue. 

_I cry_

oCo

Agosto había sido un mes caluroso y Harry estaba observando un par de fuegos a lo lejos desde la Madriguera. Estaba en el jardín, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, mirando un par de helicópteros tratando de extinguir las llamas, cuando Draco llegó y se sentó a su lado. 

—¿Qué tal la semana?— Preguntó Harry. No le apetecía hablar de lo ocurrido el último día. 

—Pansy está demasiado contenta—. Harry frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, y Draco sintió que debía explicarse. —Habló con mi madre la semana pasada. Yo ya lo sabía, pero al acercarse la fiesta de Voldemort… 

—¿Fiesta de Voldemort? 

_Looking for a savior in these dirty streets_

—Da una fiesta la semana que viene (no sé por qué) y Pansy está demasiado contenta—. Malfoy se negó a decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y simplemente observó los helicópteros. 

Harry le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla y bebieron en silencio, mirando a los helicópteros rociar agua sobre el fuego y bebiendo poco a poco. 

—Creo que me dará Veritaserum. 

Harry, que estaba a punto de beber, paró su movimiento y le miró sorprendido. 

—Todo este tiempo me he asegurado de que no comía ni bebía nada que Pansy pudiera haber tocado, pero sigue sospechando y apostaría a que lo ha planeado con mi madre—. Draco respiró profundamente y bebió. —No puedo negarme a ir a la fiesta. No puedo rechazar la comida y la bebida del Señor Oscuro. 

—¿Por qué no dejas todo eso, Malfoy? ¿Qué haces con esa gente? 

Draco vació su cerveza y miró a Potter a los ojos. Los de Potter eran casi tan brillandtes como lo habían sido en el colegio y parecía realmente interesado en lo que acababa de preguntar. Dejar todo y empezar una nueva vida en algún sitio lejano era un sueño perfecto; pero primero quería vengarse. —Quiero hacerle pagar. Le quiero muerto y… 

—¿Por qué?— Harry nunca había entendido los motives de Malfoy. No quería ser el esclavo de Voldemort, su criado, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero había algo más; ese deseo de venganza. Parecía lamentarse de sus acciones pasadas, pero no dejaba de pertenecer a Voldemort. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Draco parecía estar considerando si debía hablar o no. Al final lo hizo. —Me he enterado de cosas de Voldemort que no debería—. Harry le miró con interés, pero la vista de Draco estaba fija ahora en el suelo, donde estaba haciendo dibujos aleatorios con el culo de la botella. —Como que era medio Muggle. Además también aprendí que los magos nacidos de Muggles pueden ser tan valientes como los de sangre pura y… también estabas tú. 

_

Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets

_

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Déjame terminar. 

_I've been raising up my hands_

Harry asintió pero Draco ni le miró. 

—El día que mate a Granger… 

_Drive another nail in_

De pronto el mundo pareció pararse y Harry sintió frío de repente. Lo había sospechado y por eso la semana anterior le había dicho que se fuera, pero había tenido miedo de preguntat. Estaba muerta. Draco la había matado. Quería levantarse, salir corriendo, llorar, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder. 

—Me habló de los orígenes de Voldemort y me enseñó que una sangresucia—, dijo la palabra con un respecto que Harry nunca había oído, —puede ser más leal y valiente que la mayor parte de los Mortífagos con los que he luchado—. Hubo una pausa y Harry pudo oír su respiración acelerarse. —Fue rápido y no… 

_Where are those angels _

When you need them?

Malfoy dejó que Harry le diera puñetazos hasta que cayó inconsciente. 

oOo

Malfoy se despertó en un sillón, sintiendo sangre seca en la cara. Tenía la nariz rota y le dolía terriblemente. Harry estaba sentado en un sofá, observándole. 

—Me sorprende no estar muerto—. Malfoy trató de sonreír con suficiencia pero la cara le dolía demasiado. 

—Tengo varias preguntas—, el tono de Harry no era tan amenazador como Draco había esperado. 

—Adelante. 

—¿Cómo planeas matar a Voldemort?— Malfoy imaginaba que iba a ser interrogado por la muerte de Granger, y se sorprendió por la demanda de Harry. 

—En la fiesta. Planeo usar un trasladador para llevar a Voldemort a Malfoy Manor y matarle allí. 

—Harry río por lo bajo. ¿Crees que será tan estúpido como para permitirte llevar un trasladador en la fiesta? 

Draco le mostró la mano derecha. Había un anillo en el pulgar. —Esto es un trasladador familiar. Lo he llevado anteriormente a las fiestas del Señor Oscuro. 

—Me has dicho que no se fía de ti—. Harry frunció el ceño. 

—No me permitirá llevar mi varita, eso es cierto, pero es demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. No creerá que estás lo suficientemente recuperado para hacerle daño. 

—Esto es un suicidio. Si algo va mal ni siquiera tendrás tu varita—. Harry pareció meditar sobre algo, pero no dijo nada más. 

—Puede matarme también durante el viaje, si es lo que estás pensando. 

—No, estaba pensando que debería llevar mi varita en casi de que recupere mis poderes. 

Hubo una pausa. 

—¿Harry?— Éste levantó la cabeza. —Lo siento. No sólo por Granger, sino por todo. 

Harry negó con un gesto. —No… Si acabamos con vida, decidiré entonces si debo matarte. 

Se observaron mutuamente un momento y finalmente Draco asintió y dijo, —Debo irme. 

Harry le miró recoger su varita y curarse la cara, aunque no totalmente. —Normalmente no te vas a casa desde aquí, ¿verdad?— Draco estaba sorprendido, pero hizo lo que pudo por ocultarlo. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Porque cuando lo haces, estás quejándote por tener que ver a Pansy después desde el momento que llegas. 

Draco sonrió, pero su sonrisa se volvió amarga lentamente, mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Harry. —No te preocupes; no tienen nada que ver con el Señor Oscuro—. Casi había dicho 'contigo'. 

_Why do we crucify ourselves? _

Everyday 

I crucify myself 

And nothing I do is good enough for you 

Crucify myself 

Everyday 

I crucify myself 

My heart is sick of bein' 

I said my heart is sick of bein' in 

Chains 

Chains

oNo

Cuando Bysshe vió a Draco sentado en el salón, sintió que algo malo había ocurrido y que no tenía nada que ver con las magulladuras que el hombre tenía en la cara. Su naturaleza de vampiro podía sentir el latir del corazón de su cliente, su sangre llamándole y sus sentimientos de desesperación deseando que les hicieran desaparecer. Malfoy se levantó para saludarle y Bysshe avanzó hacia Draco, casi ciego de sed. 

Su voz sonó ronca cuando habló, —Señor Malfoy, se que no me paga por mis consejos—, se interrumpió y observó los ojos grises. Draco se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y retrocedió. —Pero por su propio bien, creo que debería irse—. La arteria de Draco estaba palpitando en su pálido cuello y los colmillos de Bysshe crecieron, sintiendo la sangre cerca. —Y por favor, no vuelva hasta que haya resuelto lo que sea que le está hiriendo. De otro modo no estará seguro. 

Draco se fue hacia la puerta y Bysshe pareció calmarse. 

—No se está ayudando a sí mismo al venir aquí. Creo que está tratando de escapar de un problema y tiene que resolverlo. 

Malfoy usó su anillo para volver a la Mansión y cayó en la cama, exhausto. Si algo iba mal durante la fiesta, estaría muerto tan pronto como sus labios tocasen el Veritaserum. 

_Why do we (Why do we) _

Chains (crucify ourselves?) 

Crucify ourselves 

Everyday (Why do we) 

(Crucify ourselves?) 

Chains...

oEo

La siguiente vez que Harry vio a Draco, éste estaba vestido en una túnica muy cara, demasiado gruesa para ser usada en verano. No parecía tener tanto aplomo como normalmente y eso preocupó a Harry; no le gustaba la idea de esperar a Voldemort y a Draco en Malfoy Manor, sin saber lo que pasaba en la fiesta. Si descubrían a Draco, él también estaba muerto. 

—He encantado el anillo para que nos lleve a mis habitaciones en vez de al vestíbulo—. Explicó Malfoy. Ambos sabían que ese tipo de traslador estaba ligado a un sitio y sólo podía ajustarse dentro de una cierta distancia. —Puede haber problemas; como mi mujer, Pansy tiene un anillo como este. 

—¿Y tu madre? 

—Probablemente—. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Draco quería decir, 'si muero tendrás que enfrentarte a las dos.' 

—¿Nos vamos? Pansy estaba casi lista, según su elfo doméstico. 

Draco tocó el hombro de Harry y aspiró profundamente antes de hacer funcionar el trasladador. Luego sintieron sus pies dejar el suelo y aterrizar en la suave alfombra que cubría la habitación de Malfoy. 

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta impacientemente, —¡Draco, háblame! Se que estás ahí y no me vas a ignorar como sueles hacer. Hoy no. Nuestro Señor dijo que no debíamos llegar tarde y creo que tiene razón, bueno, siempre tiene razón, pero… 

Harry compadeció a Malfoy y le sonrió. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, dudó un momento y despeinó a Harry. Luego le susurró al oído, —te queda mejor así—. Y salió de la habitación. 

oLo

Las fiestas de Voldemort eran siempre una mezcla de comida, bebida, pruebas y muerte. Las dos últimas solían tener lugar al principio y Draco sabía que hoy era su turno. Pansy llevaba una túnica demasiado ajustada y estaba sonriendo a los hombres más ricos de la habitación. Claramente esperaba enviudar en breve. 

Un elfo doméstico llevó a Draco un cáliz de vino tinto, mientras que el resto de los invitados bebían de los que se ofrecían en bandejas que levitaban. Echó un vistazo a su madre, que le devolvió una sonrisa forzada, e hizo un movimiento como si brindara en su dirección. Luego fingió beber. 

El Señor Oscuro se le acercó, mirándolo con esos fríos ojos que hicieron que la piel de su antebrazo escociera. Varias personas les observaban. 

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Malfoy? 

—Sí, mi Señor. 

—Me temo que no has bebido lo suficiente de ese cáliz. Suponiendo que hayas bebido algo. 

—Malfoy comenzó a beber del cáliz lentamente, pero decidido a vaciarlo. Voldemort le miraba complacido. Lo terminó y giró el cáliz para probar que no quedaba líquido. 

—Ninguno de mis Mortífagos ha hecho eso antes. ¿No tienes miedo, Malfoy? 

Draco sintió los efectos del Veritaserum instantáneamente, —Sí. 

—Señor—, corrigió Voldemort, pero Draco no dijo nada. —Arrodíllate ante mí, Malfoy. 

Hizo lo que le decían, retorciéndose las manos. Todo el mundo se calló. 

—Me odias, ¿no es cierto?— dijo Voldemort, sacando su varita. 

—Sí. 

Malfoy no dio tiempo a que reaccionara. Usó su anillo y agarró a Voldemort del pie derecho, oyendo como éste pronunciaba la Maldición y viendo pasar un rayo de luz verde peligrosamente cerca de su hombro. Luego los pies de Draco tocaron el suelo, mientras la cabeza del Señor Oscuro lo golpeaba. 

Vió el brillo de la daga y luego un estallido de luz cruzó la habitación. Voldemort y Harry estaban gritando, y parecía que ambos estaban unidos por la daga. De pronto, Harry fue despedido a unos cuantos metros de distancia y Voldemort permaneció en el suelo, inerte. 

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Draco. 

Harry asintió, —Estoy cansado. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y Narcisa entró dando grandes zancadas. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Voldemort, dejó escapar un grito. 

—Tu mujer es una cobarde. 

—Lo sospechaba. 

—Te advertí—, dijo Narcissa levantando su varita y apuntando a Draco, —lo que haría si… 

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" 

Narcissa cayó al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Obviamente no esperaba que Harry pudiera hacer magia; probablemente había pensado que no. 

—¿Sabes? Si yo hubiera lanzado una maldición habría sido la Mortal. 

Harry lanzó una mirada a Draco y dijo, —Lo sé—. Draco le ofreció su varita, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, rechazándola. —Debemos irnos. 

oOo

La navaja se deslizó sobre su piel insegura. Harry estaba temblando tanto que ya se había cortado varias veces. 

—Eso es un desastre, Potter—, Draco hablaba con el reflejo de Harry en el espejo. — Ves, esa es una de las razones por la que la Ley Granger no debería haberse aprobado. Un elfo doméstico habría hecho eso correctamente. 

Harry vio a Draco sonreír y le devolvió el gesto. —Mi mano no es tan firme como debiera. 

—Espero que Weasley valore todo eso. ¿Qué te dijeron los sanadores?— Draco le arrebató la navaja de la mano y le condujo a una silla. —Yo lo haré. No quiero que te desangres, y luego no puedas ir a buscarle. 

—Ron estará bien en un par de meses—. El pulso firme de Draco calmó a Harry; tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a ir bien. —Ha pasado por demasiadas cosas…— Su voz se quebró, y cerró los ojos. Básicamente, Ron había pasado por lo mismo que él, con la diferencia de que había perdido muchos miembros de su familia en el camino: Fred, George, Charlie, Precy, sus padres… Ginny y Bill seguían en San Mungo y necesitarían más tiempo para recuperarse. No sabía si podría mirar a su amigo a la cara. Seguía avergonzado de no haber parado antes a Voldemort. 

Era sedante sentir la navaja sobre su piel y las manos de Malfoy levantando su barbilla, moviendo ligeramente su cara y pensar que alguien estaba cuidando de él. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente. —¡Maldita sea, Potter! Intenta estarte quieto—. Había algo raro en la voz de Draco y Harry abrió los ojos; Malfoy le estaba mirando fijamente. 

—¿Qué? 

—Casi he terminado—. Harry ya lo sabía, quedaba algo de espuma en su cuello. Draco inclinó el cuello de Harry a la derecha y afeitó la zona restante. —¿Tienes poción para después del afeitado?— Harry asintió y señaló una vasija. Sonrió cuando vio la cara de Draco al olerlo; luego se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos esperando que Malfoy terminase el trabajo. 

La poción difundió una sensación de frío por su piel, haciendo que los cortes le escocieran, curándole instantáneamente. Las manos de Draco se movieron lentamente por sus mejillas y luego descendieron a su cuello, extendiendo el líquido con cuidado. Era tan relajante… Luego los pulgares de Malfoy se situaron en su espalda, y masajearon su nuca y sus hombros. Harry se sentía mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo de las manos de Draco. 

Hubo un suspiro y Harry sintió unos labios en su cuello y abrió los ojos instantáneamente. Por un segundo había sido agradable, pero su cerebro había recordado imágenes, sentimientos, sonidos, de su encarcelamiento. Empezó a temblar de modo incontrolable. No podía pensar correctamente, aunque era consciente de que Malfoy estaba ahora frente a él y que les separaban un par de metros. Draco le miraba con una expresión imposible de leer. 

—Creo que no debería volver—, dijo Malfoy, —No creo que Ron me quiera por aquí cuando vuelva—. Sacó algo del bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa más cercana. Parecía no atreverse a acercarse a Harry. —Pansy ya no necesitará esto en Francia, y quiero que lo tengas por si en algún momento quieres venir a la Mansión. 

Era el anillo; el de Pansy, que ahora estaba en Francia a donde había huído con sus hijos después de la muerte de Voldemort. Harry, logrando dominarse, se levantó y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica. 

—Yo…Draco, en prisión…— La voz se le quebró. 

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. —Lo sé. Llegas tarde, Harry, y creo que yo debería irme—. Y con eso desapareció. 

Harry dió un golpecito al bolsillo que tenía el anillo y cogió su capa para ir a San Mungo. —Iré Malfoy. Te visitaré. 

_Never going back again _

Crucify myself again 

You know 

Never going back again to 

Crucify myself 

Everyday

-fin-


End file.
